One Stupid Mistake
by GSRLOVES
Summary: When Grissom says something wrong to Sara, will she forgive him? Read to find out.


**Just a fluffy one shot that I wrote on thinking about Grissom being a ghost when he was in high school. it turned out to have nothing to do with him being a ghost.  
Enjoy:**

"Sara, can I speak with you for a moment, in my office?"  
"Uh, sure," Sara was nervous. Their newly founded relationship was all about secrets. It was one big secret from the team for so long. This was one of those moments when Sara didn't know if he really needed to talk to her, or if he wanted to talk to her. She rushed into his office and stood nervously as he sat behind his desk.  
"Don't be shy, close the door."  
It was one of those talks. She closed the door and sat down in front of the desks.  
"Sara."  
"Grissom please, I need to get to my scene."  
"Have you been drinking lately?"  
Maybe it wasn't one of those talks.  
"What?"  
"I don't know Grissom, why don't you ask Gil!"  
She stood, angered at him, and left the room, slamming the door behind her. She met up with Nick and they went off to their scene returning hours later.  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
Nick was worried the whole time they were at the scene so when they were finally alone in the lay out room, he just asked.  
"I'm fine," she said back, agitated and shaking her head no.  
"Sar, come on you know I know you better than that."  
"Nick, screw off before I get mad."  
Nick raised his hands in surrender and took his gloves off. She looked at him like he was crazy and went back to swabbing the evidence.  
"I'm gonna bring this to trace."  
"Alright," she said her agitation still apparent in her tone of voice.  
He walked out shaking his head and almost running into Grissom.  
"Nick, where's Sara?"  
"Lay out room. Warning you, she's pissed off over something."  
"Alright, thanks Nicky."  
Nick walked away and didn't see Grissom slip into the lay out room.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you."  
"As Grissom or Gil? Cause I'm pretty pissed at both of them."  
"Sara, I'm sorry."  
"You don't mean that. No one ever means it when they say it to me any more."  
"Sara I do mean it."  
"Mmhmm."  
He looked to see if there was anyone with eyes on the lay out room, no one but just to be safe.  
"Come to my office in ten minutes and let me say something to you. You can storm off after I've talked to you."  
"Fine."  
Grissom walked out and went straight to his office to sit; ten minutes later, Sara entered, closed the door and locked it.  
"Sit, Sara but on the couch."  
She rolled her eyes and sat.  
"Sara," Grissom pleaded getting on one knee, "this isn't a proposal, but Sara I love you. You are my world, my love, my life, my everything god damn it."  
He laughed at him self as he cursed, making her smiled a small smile.  
"There's that smile I absolutely love. Sara, I am a total idiot. You know that for a fact. I am sorry, I know that you haven't been drinking. I was just worried because I wasn't home last night and you were alone and I know there's a six pack in the fridge."  
"I had one."  
He looked at her ready to cry. Never had he shown her this much emotion to her.  
"Gil."  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and continued.  
"Sara, I love you so much," his voice cracked, "I never want you to forget that."  
"And I won't."  
He took her hands in his and kissed them.  
"Don't you ever doubt that I love you. Don't you ever think I hate you. Don't you ever doubt our relationship, you got that Miss. Sidle?"  
Sara stood and he stood with her too.  
"Oh, I get it loud and clear."  
She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. It seems like they've been kissing for hours, but its been mere seconds. They separate and look intimately into each others eyes as Catherine walks into the office.  
_I guess the door didn't lock, _Sara thinks to her self.  
"Uh, thanks Sara. Again, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. Migraines, what can I do about them?"  
"Its alright Griss, I'm over it."  
She smiled and walked pass Catherine who stood there dumbfounded.

_Grissom apologizing to Sara, _Catherine thought to her self, _they are so a thing._

**Leave a review?**


End file.
